Using a specially designed noise/signal pulse generator we will create a variety of situations admixing noise and signal. The Cluster Analysis pulse detection program will then be used to analyze these files at various pulse parameters to establish false negative and false positive rates. This important analysis will allow more accurate analysis of true data using Cluster.